Seul
by MyLino
Summary: La solitude ça va ça vient...c'est une Death...oué moi et les résumés on est pas trop amis...alors goumen TT


Auteuse : Rynn (Ring² pour les intimes)

Genre : death; one-shot ; court; chais pas...  
P.O.V. : Heero Yuy  
Couples :1+2 mais la suite ?  
Disclaimer : bouh ouh ouh (on aura deviner la suite : y sont pas à moi)  
Autres : Quand la banalité que peut prendre la vie à certaines époques se trouve troublée par quelque chose d'indéfinissable...On écrit quelque chose d'incompréhensible... ?

(encore une vieille fic, enfin déjà plus récentes que les autres... Mais bon, je la mets quand même... lol)

/-/-/- Seul...

Heero ! Tu viens ? Allez les enfants ! On des ozzis à mater !  
-Hn.  
-Oui !  
-Ouais .  
-...

Tout avait l'air normal. Une mission banale sur un site commun pour réaliser des objectifs connus. La routine.  
C'est toujours pareil, on arrive, l'alerte est donnée. C'est toujours pareil, J'attaque de front couvert par Duo pendant que Wufei et Trowa s'occupe des surplus de MS et MD qui nous entourent, et pendant que Quatre assure les arrières et nous indique les points de stratégie qu'on a élaboré et qu'il faut appliquer... C'est toujours pareil, On explose tout, et on repars.  
C'est toujours pareil, Je rentre blessé, Duo me gronde, Quatre me soigne, Trowa s'occupe de mon Gundam, Wufei surveille les environs, Réléna s'investit dans l'établissement d'une paix durable. C'est toujours pareil, On se bats pour la paix pendant que d'autres s'acharnent à semer la discorde.

Depuis si longtemps que j'étais seul.  
Des années passées sans toi.  
Depuis si longtemps que je ne voyais pas que le Soleil était beau, que ces rayons étaient chauds.  
Depuis des années passées sans tes bras.  
Depuis si longtemps que la pluie n'était rien d'autre pour moi que de l'eau sans valeur et sans effet.  
Depuis des années où aucune larme ne m'avait atteint.  
Depuis si longtemps que les arbres et les fleurs ne m'évoquait rien d'autre que des choses sans intérêt.  
Depuis des années où j'ignorais ton parfum.  
J'étais seul, je ne veux plus l'être désormais.

Et c'est parti pour une petite fiesta !

Fais attention à toi Duo !  
-Et essai de te taire Maxwell !  
-...Hn.

Tout avait l'air normal. Une mission banale sur un site commun pour réaliser des objectifs connus. Mais quelque chose a changé.  
Mon regard n'est plus aussi concentré qu'avant, du moins pas sur les mêmes choses. J'ai changé, ça me fait peur. Je n'avais jamais peur avant. J'ai changé, je ne me reconnais pas. J'étais toujours le même moi insensible avant.  
J'ai changé, j'ai horreur d'être seul. Avant, j'aimais presque ça.  
J'ai changé j'ai mal quand tu pleures, je suis heureux quand tu ris. Je partage tout avec toi, mes pensées, mes instants, mon corps, mes actions, mes phrases...Changer, est-ce devenir quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Non. Je suis toujours moi, mais plus pareil...En fait ...Je suis deux maintenant. Je passe mon temps à te protéger, à t'aimer, à te parler, j'aime ça.  
Vivement la paix, que je puisse continuer à être deux avec toi ...éternellement.

Depuis que tu es là, ce mot n'existe plus.  
Depuis que tu es là je l'ai vaincu.  
La solitude s'est enfuie, je ne suis plus seul la nuit.  
Depuis que tu es là, je connais le sens de bonheur.  
Depuis que tu es là je sais que j'ai un cœur.  
Maintenant j'aime et suis aimé, et la vie me plaît.  
J'étais seul, maintenant je t'ai à mes côtés.

... Heero ?  
-J'étais sûr qu'on pourrait te trouver ici.  
-Tu y pense encore, hein, Yuy ?

Plus rien ne me semble normal. Il n'y a plus de missions banales sur des sites communs pour réaliser des objectifs connus. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est bizarre. C'est que tu n'es pas là pour te battre à mes côtés.  
Dans ma vie il n'y a plus de gundam, plus de soldats. Il n'y a plus de guerre, plus de sueurs froides. Plus de planque, plus de champ de bataille. Mais ça je m'en fou. Je me moque de ce qu'il n'y a plus... Ce qui me détruit c'est ce qu'il y a et qui aurait dû être autre...Ce qui me rends fou c'est ce carré blanc sur lequel je n'ai trouvé qu'une rose noire à déposer... Ce qui fait que je pleure sans arrêt c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous de carré grotesque que je considère comme sacré... Ce qui me manque c'est mon autre moitié...Ce qui me manque c'est toi.  
Duo, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu meurs pour des gens qui ne veulent même pas la paix qu'ils ont, qui ne la méritent même pas, qui ne savent même pas à quels prix ils l'ont ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé...seul... ?

Depuis si peu de temps qu'ensemble on partageait.  
Le temps d'une guerre pas même effacée par la paix.  
Depuis si peu de temps que tu savais ce que je ressentais.  
Le temps d'une guerre que j'ai mené à tes côtés.  
Depuis si peu de temps que je commencer à croire.  
Le temps d'une guerre dont la fin se perdra dans l'histoire.  
Depuis si peu de temps que je proclamais l'espoir.  
Le temps pour toi de sombrer dans le noir.  
J'étais seul, et je le suis à jamais.

¤-/-¤-OWARI.-¤-/-¤

ps: Ui je sais encore mort...jvous avais pas dit ? Je suis la réincarnation de ReAl-SaDiK MOUH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH...-hem-, tuez moi pas s'il vous please...é-è


End file.
